


Road Trip!

by Rowaine



Series: Daddy Dearest [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, undead exhibitionists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowaine/pseuds/Rowaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are on their way to LA. Pity the people they terrify on the highway. And at roadstops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip!

Road Trip 

 

Have I mentioned the part about AU? Don't expect anything resembling canon from here on out  
~*~ Spike's POV ~*~

I was right, Xan looks feckin incredible in leather. Can't believe he picked out those pants though. Not that I'm complainin'! Side-laced trous two sizes too small, showin off his strong thighs. #purr# Even found himself a matchin vest an cap. What with the biker boots an studded belt, he looks sleak an dangerous - every bit the panther.

Funny though... He don't seem to have muchuva problem stealin things from certain stores, but others he throws a fit if I nick a candy bar. Huh, guess he's been fired from them or somethin. Whatever he wants. I'll jus sit back an take notes, give peaches somethin to think 'bout.

Fed, fucked, decked out in 'attire suited to our station'. Alls we need now are wheels. An it looks like m'boy has that taken care of. Clever lad, leadin me through the alleys behind the posh section of town, tellin me it's a shortcut home. Like we were headin back to that dump *snort*. 

Dunno why he passed up a few o' them sweet jags an beemers... seems ta have a hardon over this one. 'S ok, Xanluv, if you need to deliver a bit o' justice I'll jus stand back an watch.

~*~ Xander's POV ~*~

Twice damned Paul Gerloff and his holier than thou attitude. Had to deal with him and his gang of fuckin bullies since kindergarten, always picking on Willow and Jesse and me. See how you like this, ya dumb shit. Daddy's money may have bought you this nice shiny hummer, but it can't keep you safe.

Heh, Spike's looking at me funny now. Yeah, I'm ringing the doorbell. See there? His folks are out for the weekend so it's just Paul and his latest ho - one of the skags that always pulled Wills' hair. Perfect! Nice sturdy transportation - so my sire can destroy the Welcome to Sunnydale sign on the way out of town - and a snackpack for the road too.

Dipshit answers the door in only his underwear. *snerk* And Nicolette right behind him in her bra and panties. Neither one looks any better than they did in high school. That's right, numbnuts, invite us in. We won't hurt you. Yet. Still got that Zeppo smile, the 'look at me, I'm so innocent' face. Nothing funny going on here. Just visiting old schoolmates at midnight.

You'd think the few survivors of my graduating class would have a better Hellmouth radar than this. Of course, part of it might be that I was one of the leaders *against* this sort of attack. But why give the twit any more credit than he deserves.

Yeah, get yourself and your bitch dressed, take us for a drive in that nifty HumV, show off all you like. And hey, take it out on the highway to let us drool over the smooth speedy drive. Think my demon's getting high on this... or maybe it's just me, cus this feels almost as good as cutting dad's dick off. Thirteen years of stolen lunches, black eyes, and general torment adds up, ya big meanie.

~*~ Spike's POV ~*~

Don't like the way that skanky bint keeps eyein my boy. O'course, it's funny as hell, the way he's playin these two. Used ta watch Angelus charm his way inside all sorts o' high society places, way back when. Xanpet's got some o' that same charm, but with his own innocent vibe makin it a thing o' beauty ta watch.

Heh, he's even talked Mr. Penis Envy into lettin us take turns drivin. My smart childe, gonna give you some slow lovin when we get to the poof's flat, I am.

'S not as much fun drivin this beast as my ol DeSoto, but runnin over that damned sign didn't even scratch the paint. Good workmanship here. Almost wanna write a nice letter to the manufacturer... an that must be William talkin. *shudder*

My sweet lion curls into the back seat between the oblivious twins, an I almost run off the road when that dumb cunt starts feelin up his legs. #grr# MINE! Look back over me shoulder ta say somethin, an... he winks at me. Ok... whatcha playin at now, whelp?

~*~ Xander's POV ~*~

*snicker*

Yeah, I know Spike isn't happy about it, but this is fun! 

'Just call me Nikki' and 'You finally filled out' Paul vying for my attention. So ok maybe I'm messing with their heads, but noone can say they don't deserve it. Gonna have to get these pants dry cleaned soon though, cus their scents are all over me now. Not letting them get inside my clothes no matter how hard they try. 

Maybe I should just kill them now.

But if I do that, no snacks. *sulk*

~*~ Spike's POV ~*~

Time to pull over. Can't take this anymore, hearin the not-so-subtle hints from those two wankers tryin to get my boy #grr!# ta fuck'em. Think he's turnin on the seduction mode without tryin. Now's not the time to teach'im how to control that though.

"Alright boys and girls, Chinese fire drill!"

An like good lil lemmings, twat an dork file out... into my waitin arms. Heh, Spock ain't the only one who can pinch nerves, ya oiks.

"Oh thank gods! They were driving me nuts, Spike." We toss the tossers back into the back seat, none too gently, an he joins me up front. "Gotcha something."

Start the hummer up again an his pressie blasts the speakers.

Personal property  
Personal service, personal touch  
Exclusively mine, thank you so much  
She's a heart stoppin', brain thuddin'  
Blood pumpin', knee tremblin'  
Spine crushin', tongue tyin'  
Personal property  
And she belongs to me

Looks over at me an grabs my hand. "All yours, Spike."

#GRR# MY boy!

~*~ Xander's POV ~*~

It's so easy to read him now. He hated having their hands on me - not like I liked it either - and I couldn't think of a way to get them to knock it off without, er, knocking them off. He fixed the problem for me nicely.

So instead of his favorite punk band's collected hits CD, I pop in one of the mixes that Willow made me. Def Leppard still rocks. This isn't one of my favorite songs, but maybe he'll understand what I'm trying to tell him. HA! From the flash of gold eyes and fangs, I'll take that as a resounding yes.

At least he shouldn't complain too much about my taste in music for now. Yeah, I know he hates country... but it has its place. Don't think I'll be needing it anymore though. He's pretty much taken care of all the reasons I had to be blue. So some thumping bass and squealing electric guitar should suit us both.

And hey, he's still letting me hold his hand. Woulda thought that was too girly for him, but guess I was wrong. On second thought, I should've known better. He's big about all the little touches that I've seen so many couples give each other - the ones Cordy was too ashamed to let me do, the ones that Anya always thought were foreplay. A hand petting hair, stroking the inside of an arm, just... touching. So very nice. #purr#

Woop! Not gonna drift off now. Gods, I love this song. Always got a kick outa it, especially after finding out about vampires. It just sorta suits my morbid funny bone, y'know?

That half-line of intro starts up and he snorts at me. I can't help saying the words right at him, grinning like a loon.

If you've got love in your sights  
Watch out, love bites

He snorts again, then snickers, then starts laughing that beautiful laugh of his. #Purr!#

~*~ Spike's POV ~*~

Boy's always had a strange sense o' humor, I'll grant'im that. Still, don't hate this band. They ain't the Pistols, but they've got style. 'Love Bites', huh? Gonna show'im how much in jus a few more miles.

An yeah, maybe I'm hummin to the tune with'im. Join the chorus at 'cus makin love to you might drive me crazy'. An it jus might at that.

Can't believe I'm turnin the music *down*, but don't want him distracted.

"Xan." Those lovely brown eyes meet mine, so full of emotion I jus gotta pull over for a mo'. Kiss my boy till he's pantin. "When we get ta LA, lemme do the talkin, yeah?"

"Mmm, whatever you want. Kiss me some more?" Eyes half-lidden, he looks like a big cat. Yeah, a big sleepy predator lyin in wait for his next meal. Or for a tummy rub. Still, not gonna turn down his request. Gotta map his tonsils some more, don't think I've memorized them properly.

Heh, he's figured out why not havin ta breathe is a good thing. Don't hafta stop one of the top ten sexiest kisses in the history of... history. Anythin with my gorgeous lion involved is sexy, sensual, erotic. #GRR# "MINE!"

His eyes flash amber fire at me, fangs peakin out between his luscious lips. Moanin out around his purr, "Yours only, forever."

At this rate, we won't make it to LaLaLand 'fore dawn.

~*~ Xander's POV ~*~

It's hard to believe he wants me this much, but I can see it in his eyes. The way they turn gold and blaze at me. The way his fingers bite into my arms, pulling me hard against his chest. The snarling growl that just screams 'hey look at me, I'm the ultimate in possessive vampiric lovers!'. I caused this?

Think I could happily spend the next lifetime or three just kissing him. Um... as long as there's other body parts connecting too. Cus *damn* he makes me so horny by simply being in the same city. 

I can remember being embarassed easily. Specifically, by being caught kissing or just showing signs of liking someone 'like that'. Guess my demon just doesn't give a damn what people think. Or maybe *I* don't give a damn anymore. Know it didn't tweak my conscious leading my childhood tormentors to their death. But making sure that suit got away was important. Huh. Dunno what all that means. Gotta remember to ask soulboy.

In the meantime, there's a lovely piece of Spike pushing into my hip that really should be taken care of.

Down on my knees on the side of the road, where anyone driving past can easily see, I take my sire's beautiful prick out of his pants, snuffling into his crotch. #purr# He always smells like the best chocolate, the most expensive deserts at the snootiest restaurant. Was going to give him a quick blow, but now I want to make this last... give me something to fantasize over, all the way to grandpa's house.

~*~ Spike's POV ~*~

Kissin ain't the only thing he's learned ta do without breathin. Bloody feckin buggerin HELL he's getting *good* at givin head. 'S right luv, jus a bit o' teeth, nibble on me like that, yeah pet. #grr#

'Bout shoot my wad when he slides a finger tween my cheeks, dry an rough an scratchin round my pucker. Don't think Xan'll ever have much taste in pain - he ain't ever gonna have Angelus as his teacher! - but he's learned how to add a bit in for me. Jus this side of hurtin, he stabs that finger inside my hole an crooks it hard against my gland... 

Feels like my brains liquified an melted down through my cock. Fire an sunshine burnin all over my skin in brilliant technicolor, 'fore it shoots into his mouth. How he swallows all this spunk is anyone's guess, but I ain't gonna ask. Ever notice that if you ask someone how they do some subconscious trick, they can't never do it again? Won't take my chances with this one - no answer'd be worth givin up my boy's oral skills.

Need ta get back on the road, find the poof 'fore sunrise. Head out, jus as soon as I can feel my toes again.

~*~ Xander's POV ~*~

*snicker*

Dunno where I picked up these neat new tricks, but sire sure does like them. Enough that he doesn't object when I shove him into the passenger's seat and take over. Oh I know he'll make me give up the wheel eventually, but first he's gotta get over my blow job. Hah, I managed to make Spike speechless. At least for a little while.

Oh perfect timing! This song is the best for long distance road trips, when you can let it all out and go as fast as your car'll take. So long as you don't hit your head on the wheel, bangin to the tune.

Turn on beyond the bone   
Swallow future   
Spit out hope  
Burn your face upon the chrome   
Yeah hey hey, oh yeah   
Take the corner, join the crash...shaa   
Head lights   
Headlines   
Another junkie who lives too fast   
Yeah, lives way too fast 

Oh hell yeah. #purr# Nothin like a road trip with great tunes, great company, and tasty snacks.

~*~ Spike's POV ~*~

Know he's havin fun over there, but it's my turn to drive dammit. Make'im pull over so we can swap places... after drainin Tweedle Dum an Dummer. Right thoughtful of m'boy to bring along treats for us. An these rest stops are handy too, lotsa dark places to rodger that tight, hungry hole proper-like.

"Xannnnderrrr, come here boy. Daddy's got a nice pressie for ya, pet."

He stalks over to me, smellin intent 'fore he sees my face. Got his zip halfway down too, makin himself ready with a handful o' blood from the bint's lifeless body - think he tossed them in the loo.

Tryin to keep a straight face. "Alright boy, assume the position! Gotta frisk ya for illegal weapons." He chuckle-purrs at me, the cheeky whelp. But his arms raise high an his legs spread as wide as his dropped trousers will permit. Mmm, beautiful sight, he is. 

"Please osipher" (whatthefuck's that? oh, officer said by a drunk... guess he's got loads of experience talkin drunk-speak) "I haven't been drunkin while I drive, honest." Wiggles that sweet ass of his at me. "Isn't there anything I can do to convince you that I'm a good boy?"

Gotta laugh at that. He really is a good boy, always has been an havin a demon hasn't changed it much. Still, he's givin me loads to work with here.

"Keep yer mouth shut, boy! If ya can take all o' me without a sound, no lettin anyone hear us, I might let ya off the hook. But ya better be damned good, work those muscles round my cock like a whore."

Worry a bit that I've gone too far with my role-playin till he moans loud an clenches his cheeks, winkin that beautiful hole at me. Take my cock out an give it a swipe, line up an slam home. He's doin his best not to make any noise, but can't help gruntin from the force. Heh, that's cause enough ta punish him, yeah?

#smack#

"Told ya, keep it quiet!"

#smack#

He pushes his ass into my thrusts, throwin himself into each swat on his ass. Turnin a lovely shade o' pink too. #Grr# MINE! Keep spankin an rammin into him, enough to push me close to the edge faster'n I thought possible. Wanna make sure he cums too, clamps down around me. Know he's close, even if he's doin his best ta keep quiet.

Gotta stop slappin his bum, runnin my hands across his hips as I slow my pace. "Gonna cum for me, my sweet lion? Show yer Daddy how much ya love'im, yeah?" His head bounces in a vigorous nod, almost bangin against the concrete wall of the public washrooms.

I pull almost all the way out an pet up his back, endin up with my hands on both his shoulders. Leanin up, I drop fangs an bite hard at the base of his neck, slammin back inside as his ass squeezes a blindin orgasm outa me. His cream covers the wall in front of'im, without havin been touched once. So perfect. #Purr#

"Love ya so much, Xanpet." Turn'im around an hug m'boy close, pullin his face down to my neck. Yeah luv, drink from me. #PURR# When I feel his fangs pierce my throat, I bite him again. We're jus sippin really, feelin the love an contentment surgin through our blood. Never gonna get tired of my wonderful childe.

~*~ Xander's POV ~*~

Playtime was great, but I almost couldn't follow which scenario he was in... From Daddy to Cop and back again? Oh well, whatever Spike wants is fine with me. More than fine, actually. Fuckin incredible! Almost passed out back there. Twice. One of the best orgasms of my life (or unlife, whatever), followed by him pushing me to drink from his neck. And yeah, I know that's different from sire/childe bonding. Not gonna question my good fortune though!

So now we're back on the road, with him behind the wheel again (of course - I think that's why he fucked my brains out in the first place, so I wouldn't complain about him driving), and the second to last song on my CD starts up just as we pass the Entering Los Angeles sign. Heh, yeah, watch out LaLaLand. Here there be monsters.

Tuck you in, warm within   
Keep you free from sin   
Till the sandman he comes   
Sleep with one eye open   
Gripping your pillow tight   
Exit light   
Enter night   
Take my hand   
We're off to never never land 

Spike cackles merrily, frightening some poor old bag lady as we fly past her. She'll get over it. I haven't seen the blond menace this happy since... ever. Huh. He's that happy with me? Nah, must just be that his chip isn't working anymore, or that he's gonna get to torment Deadboy, or something.

~*~ Spike's POV ~*~

Boy's gettin all broody over there. Dunno what that's about, since he was fine when this song started. Yeah childe, I like this one - jus the beast beneath yer bed, in yer closet, in yer head. 

Last chords play out, an I know it's gotta be near the end of the CD. Got time for one more full song 'fore pullin up at the poof's place. Huh. Might hafta pull over an figure m'boy out. He's... holy fuck. Boy found my old Pistols tape?!

You need hands to hold someone you care for....  
When you fear...nobody wants to know you  
You need hands to brush away the tears....  
When you hold the brand new baby  
You need tender hands to guide them all the way  
You need hands to thank the Lord for living....  
And forgiving us this day....  
You need hands to show the world you're happy

Closest thing to a love ballad they ever did. Glad it came on jus now. "Xanluv, lookit me, yeah?"

His face is shuttered, but I can still read'im jus fine. 

"Whatever's gotta yer knickers bunched up so tight, we'll fix it. Or kill it, or change it. Whatever ya need, ok pet? Jus gotta tell me bout it."

Eyes wet, my lovely lion snorts in a glob o' mucous he shouldn't still be producin. In the words of this generation: Ewwwww!

" 'S nothin, Spike. Just me being stupid. Again. Still."

What the fuck? Though we were gettin past that! "Ya ain't stupid, ya daft bugger. Tell me what's goin through that thick skull o' yers, or I'll let peaches gel yer hair."

Ha! He visibly cringes from that, then starts snickerin. 'S fine by me, if he's laughin he ain't cryin. Gotta poke'im to stop the giggle factory's overtime production.

Givin out a deep sigh, he looks down at his knees, hands wringin tight together. "I just... every relationship I've ever had turned out bad. My folks, Willow, Cordy... Jesse... every person who gets close to me ends up getting hurt or leaving. I... don't want you to be hurt, Spike."

Oh that, again. An yeah, I hear what he didn't finish. He don't wanna be left again either. Like that'll ever happen. Gonna take more than a few days to get'im over this fear of abandonment. Damn, been watchin too much daytime telly.

"Not goin anywhere, whelp. 'Cept inside to make fun o' the poof's haircare products. Thought we'd do that together, then you can sit back an watch while I explain to'im why he's got the honor o' havin the single most gorgeous, brilliant, powerful, sexy grandchilde the house of Aurelius has ever had." 

An if my chest feels tight an all puffed out by the time I'm finished, there's no one who can deny me the right. Ain't lyin to m'boy, mean every word of it!

He gives me the eye - sayin loud an clear how little he believes it, but how much he *wants* to believe everythin I tell'im. 'S ok pet, we'll getcha proud an struttin round soon enough.

Barely have any warnin 'fore he's jumpin into my arms, an all I can do is hold on an pet'im while he lets out a little more poison from his human years. Guess this is one o' the drawbacks to havin so much of his mortal personality left over. Not gonna complain, even if he's ruinin good silk with his bloody tears. Wouldn't trade my childe in for a hundred o' any kinda demon, or the Gem of Amara, or... anythin. 

Jus gotta convince him o' that now. Silly sod's gonna be stubborn too, I jus know it.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Music Credits In Order of Appearance:

Personal Property by Def Leppard  
Love Bites by Def Leppard  
Fuel by Metallica  
Enter Sandman by Metallica  
You Need Hands by Sex Pistols


End file.
